<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Day by MissCorkyCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983553">Valentine's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCorkyCat/pseuds/MissCorkyCat'>MissCorkyCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rare Pairings, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:46:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCorkyCat/pseuds/MissCorkyCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gentle fingers combing through his hair and warm sunlight on his face was definitely the way Shunsui wished he could wake up every day. He smiled, leaning into the hand in his hair letting out a contented sigh. Hearing a soft chuckle above him, he slowly opened his eyes gazing up at Juushirou, white hair framing his smiling face. Lifting his hand, he curled his fingers around the white strands gently tugging his love down for a tender kiss. He felt Juushirou smile as he pulled away, brushing an errant lock of dark hair from Shunsui's face.</p><p>"Good Morning, sleepyhead." Juushirou whispered, traces of sleep lingering in his voice. It wasn’t often Juushirou woke before him, often struggling to sleep through the night which exhausted him more than he’d admit. Usually their roles were reversed, with Shunsui awake but content watching the rise and fall of Juushirou’s chest, musing about their lives together. Despite this Juushirou loved these rare moments where he awoke first, being able to hold Shunsui in his arms and admire the man before him.</p><p>“Hello, my love." Shunsui yawned, rubbing sleep from his eyes and causing Juushirou to let out a soft laugh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An old fic from ff.net revamped a little to match my current writing style. Enjoy the fluff! ^_^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gentle fingers combing through his hair and warm sunlight on his face was definitely the way Shunsui wished he could wake up every day. He smiled, leaning into the hand in his hair letting out a contented sigh. Hearing a soft chuckle above him, he slowly opened his eyes gazing up at Juushirou, white hair framing his smiling face. Lifting his hand, he curled his fingers around the white strands gently tugging his love down for a tender kiss. He felt Juushirou smile as he pulled away, brushing an errant lock of dark hair from Shunsui's face.</p><p>"Good Morning, sleepyhead." Juushirou whispered, traces of sleep lingering in his voice. It wasn’t often Juushirou woke before him, often struggling to sleep through the night which exhausted him more than he’d admit. Usually their roles were reversed, with Shunsui awake but content watching the rise and fall of Juushirou’s chest, musing about their lives together. Despite this Juushirou loved these rare moments where he awoke first, being able to hold Shunsui in his arms and admire the man before him.</p><p>“Hello, my love." Shunsui yawned, rubbing sleep from his eyes and causing Juushirou to let out a soft laugh. </p><p>"Still tired my sleeping lion?" Juushirou questioned, placing his hands on his cheeks and leaning down to peck Shunsui on the lips before continuing. "You always look like you’re getting ready to eat me when you do that." </p><p>There was a glint in Shunsui’s eye as a lazy smile settled across his lips, right hand still entangled in Juushirou’s long pale locks. “Maybe I am, my love. After all you look good enough to eat." Leaning up toward Juushirou’s blushing face, he smiled mischievously guiding the other’s head down, kissing him lightly on the lips.</p><p>Feeling playful and braver than usually this morning Juushirou quirked his eyebrow. “And how are you going to do that from down there?”</p><p>"Like this.” Shunsui laughed, and with one swift movement catching him off guard, was pinning Juushirou to the bed. His large hands holding Juushirou's wrists above his head as his dark hair fell like curtains around their faces, cutting them off from the rest of the world. Getting over the initial shock he noted that Shunsui had moved to hold both his wrists in one hand, being careful not to hurt him while producing a dark blue, satin ribbon from somewhere with his other. Making quick work he tied Juushirou’s hands to the bed frame, releasing his wrists, giving each a soft kiss of apology before turning his attention back to the confused man beneath him. </p><p>"Shunsui, what are you doing?" Juushirou asked, tugging slightly on his surprisingly tight binds. He was curious as to why he'd suddenly been tied to the bed - not that he was complaining though.</p><p>"I plan to have my wicked way with you." Shunsui whispered in his ear, leaning back eyes scanning his love's perfect, pale, naked body. Tracing patterns on his skin while drinking in the sight of him.</p><p>Catching on, Juushirou chuckled. Typical. He thought. "All you had to do was ask, my love, you really didn't need to tie me to the bed." He replied, tugging at his bonds to emphasize the point. The feeling of being helplessly exposed to his love causing him to blush further, pale red slowly travelling down his neck.</p><p>"But Juushirou, it's so much more fun this way." Shunsui purred, lidded eyes following the creeping blush down his chest.</p><p>Juushirou could sense he was up to something, though as to what Shunsui had planned he had no idea.</p><p>Laughing at Juushirou’s puzzled face, Shunsui stopped his exploration of Juushirou’s skin and headed toward the dresser on the other side of the room. Rustling through some of the draws, obviously looking for something, Juushirou heard Shunsui say 'Aha!' signalling he'd found what he was looking for. Walking back to the bed, his hands behind his back, he planted a soft kiss on Juushirou’s forehead.</p><p>"You forgot what day it is today, didn't you?" He questioned, bed dipping as he returned sitting down next to a confused Juushirou. </p><p>"What day it is? Shunsui, I don't follow you."</p><p>Pulling his hidden hand slowly from behind his back he revealed a small black box. Reaching up, he placed it in Juushirou’s palms, pulling the ribbon to release Juushirou’s binds. "Happy Valentine’s Day, Juushirou." He smiled, kissing him softly and slowly, pulling away to help the other sit up.</p><p>"Shunsui…" Juushirou probed as he sat up slowly, bringing his hands in front of himself to inspect the small gift he’d been given. Shunsui hooked his fingers underneath him chin looked him in the eyes, glinting in the morning sun.</p><p>"Open it." Shunsui whispered stroking Juushirou’s cheek, retrieving the velvet box from Juushirou’s hands and holding it in front of him, tempting his partner with a cheeky grin. Holding his breath, Juushirou watched as Shunsui held the box in front of him. Taking it gently from Shunsui's large hands and opening it slowly, he gasped as he saw what was hidden inside. Nestled on a bed of shimmering, dark purple satin and shining in the daylight was a beautiful ring. Sparkling silver wrapped around two gems in the centre, embracing them warmly and holding them together. Each gem a different colour - one a dark blue sapphire, the other a deep scarlet ruby.</p><p>"Ukitake Juushirou." The sound of Shunsui speaking broke Juushirou’s trance, he was lost in the beauty of the gift he'd just received from his favourite person, his other half, the missing piece to his soul.</p><p>"Ukitake Juushirou." Shunsui continued, removing the ring from its bed and sliding it on Juushirou’s ring finger. "You are my life, my soul, my heart. You complete me. I have never felt as alive, as in love, as perfect, as when I'm with you. I cannot stand to be away from you and do not wish for us ever to part. So, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"</p><p>"Shunsui…" Juushirou’s voice was so quiet now, Shunsui strained to hear it. Fighting back the tears, Juushirou looked up at Shunsui. Suddenly Shunsui felt a pair of lips hungrily on his, a hand on his chest pushing him back on to the bed, a warm body pressed against his. Breaking away so he could speak Shunsui let out a breathy laughed.</p><p>"I take that as a yes, then?" He asked, lifting his hand to wipe away Juushirou’s tears.</p><p>"Yes, Kyouraku Shunsui, I'm saying I'll marry you." Juushirou said smiling as tears rolled down his cheeks. He felt a soft hand brush them aside as Shunsui beamed at him. He'd never been so happy in his entire life. Placing his hand on Shunsui’s cheek, Juushirou smiled coyly. “Would you like your present now, my love?" Looking into Juushirou’s eyes, Shunsui saw a familiar look in his eye. Grinning at him, he slid his arms around Juushirou’s waist and pulled him in closer and bring up Juushirou’s hand to his face, kissing the ring.</p><p>"What did you have in mi...?" Before he could finish, Juushirou’s lips were on his, tongue hungrily begging entrance and hands travelling down towards his hips. Oh, today was going even better than he’s thought.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>